Scioni Ignix
The Scioni Ignix function as specialized medics and spiritual counselors among the varied forces of the Hyperious Guard. Although they usually take on a more supportive role before and after battles most of the time, they also serve as support infantry against extradimensional or heretical foes, or simply whenever additional troops are required in an emergency. They are great boons to the "Allfather's lightning". History The Scioni Ignix are not a new force by any means. Since the founding of the Hyperious Guard, many Guardsmen have had a calling for the faith of the Church. Rather than choosing between services, they incorporated their religion into guidance for their compatriots, forming an unofficial coalition of spiritual guides. It was not until the Church took notice several centuries later that they were officially anointed as the Hyperion's Angels Corps. Under the edicts of establishment, they were given unique training from the Church for their guidance duties as well as the orange streaks and borders of the Church upon their uniforms. It would not be until Valinneia Tomisius that more lasting changes would affect the essence of the Corps. Under the renovation edicts issued by the Arch-Pope, the Hyperion's Angels gained new anti-demonic tactics and training and, more importantly, power to call on Church assets such as the Oculi Solemni. The mere orange linings were exchanged for elaborate medallions and runes upon their armor, and the symbol of the burning pyre on Cor Religio was inscribed in their minds and gauntlets, thus transforming them into the Scioni Ignix (Scions of Fire, in Q'Yannek's native language). Functions The Scioni are trained initially as Truthbearers within the facilities of a Chapel World. They are therefore well versed in basic fighting techniques, various weaponry, and, more importantly, guidance and scripture studies. The new Scioni are then assigned to Hyperious Guards squads to lead spiritual functions and learn any additional training from the unit. The Scioni are treated with respect and dignity because of their holy status, but ultimately are subordinate to the commanding officer of the squad and follow the ranks of the Guard accordingly. Because the Scioni have a mixed training from both the Church and Hyperious Guard, they apply what they have learned from the Church to the unit they are in if that training becomes relevant (e.g. demonic enemies). Therefore, they are responsible for their squad's preparedness for such events and also for offering counsel to the commanding officer with any pertinent advice. Equally important to the Scioni are their squadmates' spiritual health and security; it is crucial that no demonic or otherworldly presence have any sway over the unit. As a precaution, most Scioni acquaint themselves and attempt to make friendships with their allies so that they may better alert themselves to any suspicious changes in behavior. In extreme cases, rituals of purity may be called for if there are multiple members that are suspect of harboring malevolent forces. Category:Hyperious Guard If the ritual is deemed insufficient, the Scioni may call for specialized Oculi Solemni members to assist in a mass exorcism. Notable ScioniCategory:Church of the Allfather